choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Elise Goeffe
Dean Goeffe, a character in The Elementalists series, was the Dean at Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks until her death in Book 1, Chapter 18. She makes her first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Dean Goeffe has pale gray hair, gray eyes and light skin. She wears a black blazer with gold embroidery and the Penderghast University logo over a white button-up shirt. Personality As Professor Englund says in Book 1, Chapter 3, and she herself states in Book 1, Chapter 4, she is not a woman known for second chances. Both Your Character and Beckett find her terrifying. In Book 1, Chapter 16, it is revealed that she is working for The Dread. Chapters The Elementalists Book 1 * Chapter 1: Open Enrollment * Chapter 2: The Exam * Chapter 4: Judgement Day * Chapter 16: That's Amorelia * Chapter 17: The Dread * Chapter 18: Blood Moon * Chapter 19: Daybreak Book 2 * Chapter 1: New Dawn * Chapter 3: Late Lessons (Off-Screen) * Chapter 14: Know No Bounds (Determinant) * Chapter 15: Squad Up (Mentioned) Relationships Raife Highmore Unbeknownst to you until Book 1, Chapter 16, Elise has been working with Raife Highmore. She was the one responsible for weakening the wards on the mirrors to allow Shade to enter Penderghast and attack you, and knowing that Beckett would lower them completely in his effort to practice in the Mirror Dimension, it would allow stronger monsters to appear. In Book 1, Chapter 16, she abducts Zeph in front of you and your friends, knowing you will come for him even though you know it is a trap. In Book 1, Chapter 17, she argues with Raife to fulfill his end of the bargain, but he kills her. With her dying breath in Book 1, Chapter 18, she can share her memories with you if you choose to understand the reasons behind her actions. Although she was working with him, Raife had kidnapped a young girl (who you assume is her daughter) in exchange for Atlas and you. Gemma In Book 2, former Dean Waithe tells you that she adopted Gemma over a decade ago. Gallery PenderghastFacultySneakPeek.png Miscellaneous Dean Goeffe First Name Reveal.png|First Name Revealed Elise Goeffe's locket.jpg|Locket GeoffeGemmaLetter.png|Elise's Letter to Gemma Ch.3 GeoffeGemmaLetter(1).png|Elise's Letter to Gemma Ch 3. Part II Trivia *She bears a resemblance to American actress Glenn Close. *According to the Sentry in Book 1, Chapter 11, she and Professor Swan are the only people who have personal portals to the Mirror Dimension in their private quarters. *Her crimes include aiding and abetting, assault, and kidnapping. *In a premium scene in Book 1, Chapter 18, she reveals that she is a Metal-Att. *She seems to be inspired by Professor McGonagall from the Harry Potter franchise. *The name Elise is Hebrew in origin and means "God is my oath". It's a common variant of the name Elizabeth. *The surname Goeffe is German, French and English in origin, which means: Peace territory, district, traveler, peaceful pledge or gift. It's a rare variant of Geoffrey. *In Book 2, Chapter 14, it is mentioned that her middle name is Winnefred. Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Elementalists' Characters Category:Teachers Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters